


Take Me Home

by rachoid



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Student Kim Hongjoong, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, CEO Park Seonghwa, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mild Overstimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Park Seonghwa Has a Big Dick, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rich Park Seonghwa, Secret Relationship, Seonghwa's Father is an Asshole, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachoid/pseuds/rachoid
Summary: “Hi.” Seonghwa beams at him cheekily, moving to hold Hongjoong’s hand and lace their fingers together.“Hey. What’re you doing?”Seonghwa leans in closer, and Hongjoong can almost see the glint of mischief in his eyes. “My father should be leaving for a meeting right now, and he won’t be back for a few hours.” His voice drops lower. “Wanna come over?”
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm back _already_ with another Seongjoong fic! Crazy, huh?  
> I really don't know what happened, to be honest. I've had this fic brainstormed and the first section written for ages now but I hadn't had the motivation to work on it, until yesterday when I sat down to write and suddenly had ALL the inspiration for this story. Basically, I finished the majority of it in one day.  
> This fic is just sappy and smutty, with a pinch of humor and blink-and-you-miss-it angst thrown in for flavor. I'm not sorry. Also, it's another College AU. I'm not sorry for that either.  
> Side note: I was trying to think of a title for this after writing it, and the perfect one just fell into my lap, thanks to ATEEZ's preview video for the songs on their new album. I couldn't believe it.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> [Title from ATEEZ - Take Me Home]

Hongjoong shoulders his bag as he walks across campus, relieved to be free of classes for the weekend but thinking about the work he still has to put in before his latest art project will be complete. He squints at his phone, the afternoon sun making it an unnecessarily difficult task, and concludes that he should probably head back to his apartment.

Suddenly, Hongjoong hears rapid footsteps behind him and someone grabs his arm, pressing themselves against his left side. He tenses for just a moment before the familiar scent of his boyfriend’s outrageously expensive cologne hits him, and he turns to face him.

“Hi.” Seonghwa beams at him cheekily, moving to hold Hongjoong’s hand and lace their fingers together.

Hongjoong tries to fight the dopey grin that threatens to take over his face. “Hey. What’re you doing?” He asks, doing a quick check of their surroundings, though it doesn’t matter since most of the other students are too half-dead and ready to go home to pay any attention to their public display of affection.

Seonghwa leans in closer, and Hongjoong can almost see the glint of mischief in his eyes. “My father should be leaving for a meeting right now, and he won’t be back for a few hours.” His voice drops lower. “Wanna come over?”

Really, Hongjoong would be a fool to pass up such an opportunity. It has been entirely too long since their last tryst at the Park residence.

Agreeing readily, he allows Seonghwa to lead him to the parking lot. Soon, Hongjoong spots Seonghwa’s all-black luxury sportscar, so out-of-place on a university campus. Hongjoong isn’t exactly into cars, so he’s not sure what kind it is, but all he knows is that it probably costs more than everything he owns combined.

The two slide into the leather seats, Seonghwa’s Rolex watch catching the light as he grabs the wheel. Even now, Hongjoong has to chuckle at the contrast between Seonghwa and himself. Seonghwa, in his crisp button-up shirt tucked into designer slacks and with sleeves fashionably rolled to the elbows, exudes poise and confidence. Meanwhile, Hongjoong sits in his passenger seat in ripped black jeans and a tie-dye hoodie, dark roots growing into his bleached blond hair.

Their dynamic is certainly a strange one. Seonghwa, the heir to a multi-million-dollar company, and Hongjoong, an otherwise ordinary art student that worked his ass off to get into the best university in the country. You wouldn’t expect it, but it turned out to work surprisingly well, which they discovered after their chance encounter at the café where Hongjoong works part-time. Now, neither of them would change anything for the world—even when they have to keep their relationship a secret from Seonghwa’s father for fear of him being disowned.

Seonghwa shifts the car into drive and turns his palm face-up on the gear shift before pulling away. He looks at Hongjoong pleadingly, who sighs but nevertheless obliges his silent request and links their hands together. Dating Seonghwa has really made Hongjoong into a sap.

After a moment of driving, Hongjoong feels Seonghwa pulling their hands towards him, placing a light kiss to the top of Hongjoong’s. “Our one-year anniversary is coming up soon.” He states. “You should let me take you somewhere.”

“Sure, as long as it’s not some stupidly fancy restaurant like last time.” Hongjoong concedes.

Seonghwa fakes offense. “I wouldn’t do that to you again.”

“Good.”

Seonghwa glances to the side, smiling at Hongjoong brightly. Hongjoong allows himself to mirror the expression, admiring his boyfriend’s side profile and the way the afternoon sun hits his smooth skin and perfectly styled, black hair.

It isn’t long before they arrive at Seonghwa’s house. Hongjoong has seen it a few times before, but he always tends to stare in awe as they slowly pass through the tall security gate and along the winding driveway leading up to the building.

“Stay.” Seonghwa orders as he turns the car off and unbuckles his seatbelt. Hongjoong rolls his eyes, already knowing just what’s about to happen.

Sure enough, Seonghwa makes his way around the front of the car to the passenger side. The door opens beside Hongjoong just as he removes his own seatbelt. Seonghwa extends a hand to Hongjoong from outside the car, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

“We have arrived, sir.” He says in a truly atrocious posh accent.

Hongjoong scoffs but takes his boyfriend’s hand, anyway, allowing himself to be pulled into a standing position. He hurriedly grabs his bag from the floor and follows Seonghwa inside.

“Welcome home.” The kind old butler greets Seonghwa in the foyer, his gaze landing on Hongjoong trailing behind him. “I see you’ve brought your friend today. It’s been some time, yes?”

Hongjoong smiles politely at the old man, still incredibly put off by the concept of having people around to serve you at all times.

“We have an important exam coming up, so I thought it would be more enjoyable to study together.” Seonghwa answers coolly.

“Of course. Well, I won’t keep you any further.” He steps out of the way with a slight bow.

Once again, Hongjoong wonders how they managed to convince _anyone_ that he was a business major. He had nearly gawped openly when Seonghwa came up with the excuse that they were simply classmates the first time he brought Hongjoong over to “study.”

Hongjoong glances back before following Seonghwa upstairs. The butler meets his gaze, an alarmingly knowing glint in his eyes. Convincing himself he imagined it, Hongjoong quickly turns and ascends the ornate staircase leading to Seonghwa’s room.

When the door to Seonghwa’s room is successfully closed and locked, Hongjoong allows himself a moment to admire it. He loves Seonghwa’s room. Not because it’s nearly the size of his whole apartment, but because it’s the one room in the house that seems to have any semblance of personality. Seonghwa doesn’t allow the housekeepers to clean it—something that has been very useful in hiding evidence of their relationship—so the room is able to retain the feeling that someone actually _lives_ in it. The art student in Hongjoong marvels at the juxtaposition of messy papers sprawled on a sturdy mahogany desk and silk sheets hastily thrown aside from that morning on a luxurious, king-size bed.

Of course, Hongjoong also remembers exactly how good those silk sheets felt under his naked skin the last time they were able to hang out in Seonghwa’s room. He hears the _clink_ of the other’s belt dropping to the floor and that’s enough to remind him—and his dick—exactly how little time they have. He only gets as far as throwing his bag into the nearest corner before there are strong hands around him and a bare chest against his back.

Seonghwa presses his lips to the back of Hongjoong’s ear before pulling away. “You’re too slow.” He murmurs.

Before Hongjoong can reply, he’s being spun around to face Seonghwa. He immediately directs his eyes upwards, necessary due to their slight height difference.

“You’re just impatient.” Hongjoong chides, despite the growing tightness in his jeans at the proximity of his deliciously chiseled, shirtless boyfriend.

“Do you blame me?” Seonghwa answers with a pout. “It’s been too long since we’ve been able to do it on my bed.”

He promptly stops any retort Hongjoong might have had by kissing him, hard. One of Seonghwa’s hands moves to Hongjoong’s hair to guide him, and the other slips under the hem of his hoodie, sending goosebumps up Hongjoong’s torso at the feeling of the other’s fingers dancing along his exposed skin. Seonghwa runs his tongue along Hongjoong’s lower lip and slips inside, deepening the kiss. Hongjoong nearly forgets to breathe for a moment, clutching at his boyfriend and pressing them closer together. He’s probably seconds away from starting to rut against the other’s thigh when Seonghwa pulls back.

Hongjoong pants, his lips still tingling from the intensity of their kiss. “I do really love your bed.” He remarks dazedly, pulling his hoodie over his head and tossing it to the floor somewhere behind him.

Seonghwa smirks at Hongjoong as they both eagerly shimmy out of their pants. Just as Hongjoong has a finger in the waistband of his underwear, though, Seonghwa grabs him and maneuvers him onto the bed.

“Please, allow me.” Seonghwa says from his position hovering above Hongjoong, his voice low and laced with desire.

He takes his time trailing his fingers over Hongjoong’s chest, pausing to brush across a nipple, and down his side before resting at the smaller man’s hip. Seonghwa sits back as he tugs Hongjoong’s underwear down agonizingly slowly until his erection is finally free and he readjusts his position so he can remove the garment entirely.

Seonghwa still has his enticingly snug-fitting boxer-briefs on, though, and Hongjoong thinks that just won’t do. The bulge in the dark fabric is obscene, doing nothing to hide how well-endowed Hongjoong knows his boyfriend is. He still remembers the moments after their first time sleeping together, when he considered the impossible combination of kind, rich, _and_ hung that is Park Seonghwa. Of course, that train of thought also led to a spiral of self-doubt and deeming himself unworthy of such a man, during which Seonghwa was persistent despite Hongjoong’s bull-headed efforts to break off their relationship out of a sense of being lesser.

Now, though, Hongjoong has his unbelievably sexy and caring boyfriend all to himself—and he’s not going to let his thoughts, or any stupid piece of fabric, get in the way of that.

“Look who’s overdressed now.” He teases, running a hand up Seonghwa’s thigh and probing the hem of the offending garment.

Seonghwa chuckles. “Not for long.”

Sure enough, he hurriedly slides off of the bed and out of his Calvin Kleins. Hongjoong uses the moment to move up on the bed so that his head rests against the pillows.

His mouth nearly waters as Seonghwa turns around and he gets a full view of the other’s thick cock. The heated gaze his boyfriend gives him doesn’t help, either. Seonghwa crawls back onto the large bed like a hunter stalking its prey, primed for the kill, and Hongjoong thinks it’s probably strange to be so aroused by that, but he can’t really bring himself at care at the moment.

Finally, Seonghwa lines their bodies up and connects their lips fiercely. The intensity of the kiss has them rutting against each other in no time, panting into each other’s mouths as their cocks slide together. It’s good—too good, because it has to stop if they have any hope of going further today. It takes a monumental amount of effort for Hongjoong to grab Seonghwa, stilling their hips.

“You better get—” He sucks in a breath. “Get the lube if you actually want to be inside me any time soon.”

The speed at which Seonghwa snaps out of his lust-filled trance and reaches for the nightstand drawer is almost comical. It’s not long until Seonghwa has one slicked-up finger pressing into Hongjoong’s hole. Hongjoong takes a deep breath and spreads his legs farther as Seonghwa dips down to press his lips to the other’s thigh soothingly.

“Okay?” Seonghwa asks when the first finger is completely sheathed.

“Yeah. Another.”

Seonghwa complies, slowly inching his second finger inside, stretching Hongjoong. He wiggles and spreads them in a scissoring motion before pressing deeper.

Hongjoong cries out when Seonghwa finds his prostate with ease. “ _Fuck!_ You’re too good at that now.” He gasps.

Smirking, Seonghwa continues working two fingers inside of him, occasionally peppering his thighs and stomach with soft kisses. As he adds a third finger, he laps at the head of Hongjoong’s cock. Hongjoong whines and arches into the touch, but Seonghwa holds him down with his free hand. 

“You fucking tease.” He groans at his boyfriend, who raises an eyebrow.

“A tease, am I?”

Hongjoong doesn’t have time to question the cryptic response before he feels Seonghwa’s fingers curl into his prostate again, this time accompanied by the other fully taking Hongjoong’s cock in his mouth. Hongjoong moans alarmingly loudly, clutching the sheets underneath him at the onslaught of pleasure. To his surprise, Seonghwa only gives a scolding hum, the vibrations paired with the other’s fingers working inside him rapidly sending Hongjoong closer to the edge.

“I’m going to come if you k-keep that up.” Hongjoong warns shakily.

Seonghwa slides off of the other’s cock with a _pop._ “Then come.” He rasps.

Hongjoong chokes on a gasp when Seonghwa takes his length back into his mouth. He whimpers and arches into the wet heat surrounding him, but Seonghwa holds him firmly, fucking three fingers in and out of him at the same time. Seonghwa teases his prostate ruthlessly, knowing exactly how much pressure it takes to make Hongjoong come. Finally, his cock hits the back of Seonghwa’s throat at the same time the other curls his fingers just right, and Hongjoong’s orgasm hits him with shocking force. He barely manages to remember to bite his lip to keep from making too much noise as he rides out his climax, gripping the sheets and throwing his head back in ecstasy.

He looks up just in time to see Seonghwa’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. That view in itself nearly gets Hongjoong’s dick interested again. Seonghwa carefully pulls his fingers out of Hongjoong and moves to hover above him, his still rock-hard cock pressing into Hongjoong’s hip.

Seonghwa places a soft kiss to Hongjoong’s collar bone, then his neck. “Do you think you can handle me fucking you?” He asks, voice deep and scratchy in the most tantalizingly sexy way.

Hongjoong pauses to consider the heat he can already feel stirring in his groin at Seonghwa’s ministrations, teeth scraping gently against the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Yeah.” He replies, still slightly breathless. “Do it.”

Before Seonghwa moves away, Hongjoong threads his fingers through the other’s dark hair and pulls him in for a kiss, tasting himself on his boyfriend’s tongue. Seonghwa indulges this for just a moment before separating them, sliding off of Hongjoong and positioning himself between the other’s legs.

Hongjoong’s cock gives a valiant twitch at the sight of Seonghwa slicking up his own length, the lube making an obscene squelching noise in time with his motions. Once he removes his hand, Hongjoong spreads his legs for him, the sated lethargy of his previous orgasm already warring with the excited thrum of arousal slowly building up again. Finally, Seonghwa guides his cock to Hongjoong’s hole, the tip barely pressing inside the tight ring of muscle.

No matter how many times he’s taken Seonghwa’s cock, it always seems to surprise him. It’s never quite so obvious exactly how big it is until it’s pressing deep inside him, stretching him open. Even now, he squeezes his eyes shut at the intrusion, the slight overstimulation only adding to the effort it takes to relax.

“Is it too much?” Seonghwa asks, obvious concern filtering through his lust-thickened voice.

“No.” Hongjoong replies with some effort. “Just—just go slow.”

Hongjoong marvels at the self-control Seonghwa has to restrain himself, maintaining the grueling pace long enough for Hongjoong to adjust, until he finally bottoms out. When he opens his eyes as the burn fades into pleasure, Hongjoong finds Seonghwa looking back at him anticipatorily.

“You can move now.” He confirms.

The first few thrusts are slow and controlled, but Seonghwa quickly begins to lose his composure. Hongjoong’s cock has fully taken interest, too, and he reaches a hand between them to stroke himself, trying to catch up with his boyfriend.

“ _Fuck, Seonghwa!_ ” Hongjoong almost screams as the other’s cock finds his prostate, sensitivity causing the sensation to be just this side of painful.

It isn’t quite that bad, though, and the jolts of pleasure it produces cause the pressure of his climax to build more rapidly than ever before. Hongjoong vaguely recognizes the nearly incoherent babble of Seonghwa’s name and various expletives falling from his lips, but the majority of his attention is focused on the delicious press of Seonghwa’s cock inside him and his own palm sliding over his length.

“ _Coming._ ” Seonghwa pants, his hips slowing not a moment later as Hongjoong feels the hot release filling his hole.

And Hongjoong is so, so close—he whines, fisting his cock quicker, chasing his own release. A slightly larger hand covers his as Seonghwa pulls out and lays to Hongjoong’s side, lazily helping to stroke him.

Seonghwa hums next to Hongjoong’s ear. “Wanna see you come for me again.” He rasps.

That’s just enough to bring Hongjoong over the edge. He barely registers the next few moments, too overcome by the blinding, all-encompassing pleasure. He’s pretty sure he blacks out for at least a few seconds because the next thing he notices is Seonghwa peppering kisses along his neck and fresh spurts of come drying on his stomach.

“That was insane.” Hongjoong says, his voice worryingly hoarse despite not really doing anything to warrant it.

“Insane and _hot._ ” Seonghwa replies. “But—are you okay?”

Hongjoong huffs a laugh. “I’m not sure how you’re going to get me out of here, because I sure as hell can’t move, but other than that I’m fine.”

He sees Seonghwa smile from the corner of his eye, before the other inches closer and cups Hongjoong’s cheek, turning his head so that they’re facing each other.

“Hongjoong.” Seonghwa breathes. “I love you.”

Even still heavy from his orgasm, Hongjoong recognizes the significance of the moment. “I love you too.” He answers reverently.

Seonghwa closes the distance between their lips and they meet unhurriedly, the kiss speaking of lazy mornings and whispered affections for the rest of their lives.

They take a moment after that, just basking in each other’s presence, before Seonghwa finally hauls himself out of bed and trudges to the en-suite. He returns with a wet cloth and the two of them clean themselves off slightly. Eventually, Seonghwa collapses back beside Hongjoong and pulls him close, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

It feels like just a few minutes since Hongjoong let his eyes slip closed, but they must have fallen asleep for some time, since the room is significantly darker than he remembers it being. Beside him, Seonghwa grunts as he rolls onto his back, rubbing his eyes.

“What time is it?” Hongjoong asks groggily.

Seonghwa startles, looking surprised to find Hongjoong in his bed. He turns to glance at the window, then makes a grab for his phone on the nightstand.

“Oh no.” He says after squinting at the bright screen for a moment. “Oh fuck.”

Just as Hongjoong is about to question the outburst, he hears what sounds like muffled footsteps coming down the hall. He turns to Seonghwa, eyes wide and heart racing, to find his reaction mirrored.

Then, a familiar voice calls out, almost too loudly. “Yes, sir, I believe Seonghwa is still in his room.”

“I know where my own son’s room is, no need to show me.” A gruff voice replies sternly, albeit more quietly than the previous one.

With that, Seonghwa springs into action. “My father’s coming!” He whispers frantically as he fumbles with his discarded clothes.

“What do I do?!” Hongjoong barely dares to make a sound as he finally finds and pulls on his underwear.

The footsteps are getting closer, and somehow Seonghwa is already nearly dressed.

“I’m sorry.” Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong with a mixture of fondness and regret. “You have to hide.”

The next thing Hongjoong knows, Seonghwa is shoving him, still only in his underwear, into the nearby closet.

He hears Seonghwa’s muffled whispers from beyond the closed door. “I’m sorry.” He repeats, sounding vaguely like he’s on the verge of tears. “You know I love you, but if he finds out about us, I won’t be allowed to love you, so—”

A sharp knock on the bedroom door makes them both freeze. Hongjoong hears what he assumes is Seonghwa shuffling to the door, then the knob turning. Holding his breath, he dares to push open the closet door just a crack, allowing him the slightest view of the situation.

An older, serious-looking man stands in the doorway in front of Seonghwa. He’s slightly taller than his father, but the piercing glare the businessman gives his son is enough to make even Seonghwa cower. Hongjoong immediately hates it. From here, he can’t help but think Seonghwa looks nothing like him.

“Seonghwa.” The man begins, his eyes trailing his son up and down, silently judging his disheveled state.

“Yes, father?” Hongjoong inwardly cheers at his boyfriend for not letting his voice waver. He knows he wouldn’t be able to do the same in that situation.

“I received word of your latest test score in your Marketing class.” Seonghwa’s father fixes him with a cold look. “I will remind you once again of what is at stake here. This is your final year of university before I begin training you for my position. I will not have you slacking off now. Do you understand?” The tone of authority in the man’s voice makes Hongjoong shiver.

He can see Seonghwa’s throat working as he swallows nervously. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

“Good. See to it that the test score does not affect your final grade.”

“Of course. I will.” Seonghwa nods, and Hongjoong slowly starts to relax at the apparent end of the conversation.

Mr. Park, however, does not leave. “And make sure to get rid of whatever has been obviously distracting you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed—your overall grades in your other classes have been trending downwards for some time as well. What is it, a girlfriend?”

Seonghwa doesn’t react, and his father considers it for a moment before continuing. “No? Well, whatever it is, it’s not worth any more of your time.”

“I understand. I’ll do better.” Seonghwa’s voice comes out strained.

“I’m sure you will.” Mr. Park turns to leave, but just as he does, something on the floor beside the door catches his attention. He narrows his eyes at it scrutinizingly.

Seonghwa’s shoulders tense minutely, and Hongjoong’s breath hitches when he sees what the man is looking at—Hongjoong’s hoodie, hastily discarded in a heap.

“That is the gaudiest piece of fabric I think I have ever seen.” Mr. Park speaks up eventually, the distaste evident in his tone. “I will not have any son of mine caught dead wearing something like that. Burn it.” He orders.

With that, Seonghwa’s father finally leaves, his pointed designer shoes echoing down the hallway. Hongjoong hears the door shut and lock again. He peers out of the closet.

“Can I come out now?” He calls in a whisper.

“Yeah.”

Hongjoong breathes a sigh of relief as he steps back into the main room. “No jokes, please.” He says to Seonghwa, who watches him with a troubled expression. “I had enough of those when I _actually_ came out of the closet in high school.”

Thankfully, Seonghwa cracks a small smile. He crosses the room with a few strides and wraps his arms around a still nearly naked Hongjoong. “I’m sorry you had to hear that.”

“It’s fine. Remind me not to wear that hoodie if I ever do meet your dad, though.”

At that, Hongjoong feels as well as hears Seonghwa genuinely chuckle. He pulls back enough to press their lips together tenderly. They stay like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other, just them against the world. 

“What is it going to take, though?” Hongjoong asks hesitantly when they separate. “For us to be together openly?”

Seonghwa looks back at him sadly. “I have to be the full owner of my family’s company, so my father can’t control my life. It’ll probably take at least three more years.” His voice hitches. “I—I understand if that’s not something you can deal with.”

Hongjoong swallows around the lump in his throat and cups Seonghwa’s cheeks lovingly.

“For you, I’d wait forever.” He says earnestly.

Seonghwa’s eyes shine with unshed tears as he meet’s Hongjoong’s gaze. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Their lips meet for not the first nor the last time, but with a newly held promise of forever.

_A FEW YEARS LATER_

Hongjoong bounces on the balls of his feet excitedly as he rides the familiar elevator to the top floor of the high-rise building. He steps out and hurries down the long, narrow corridor, people with pinched expressions wearing suits giving him dirty looks as he passes by.

Finally arriving at the correct door, a shiny nameplate bearing the title of _Park Seonghwa, CEO_ glistening at eye level, he raps on the wood a few times before sauntering in.

Seonghwa looks up from his polished desk with a wide grin, beaming at Hongjoong from behind sleek, black-and-gold browline glasses. Hongjoong shuts the door and moves to the desk, perching daintily on the edge of the sturdy wood. A slight breeze blows in from the nearby open window, rustling the papers sprawled messily across the piece of furniture.

Rolling his chair closer, Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s left hand in his, bringing it to his lips and placing a light kiss to the ring finger. On it newly rests an impressive, glittering diamond atop a silver band.

“Hello, love. How was your day?” He greets.

“Good. I got a lot of work done on my newest piece.” Hongjoong replies, letting his eyes drift to the walls of the office, which hold an impressive number of Hongjoong’s previous paintings.

“Will it be ready for the big exhibition you’ve been talking about?”

Hongjoong hums. “It should.” He slides off of the desk and moves to straddle Seonghwa’s lap. “You have to promise me you won’t buy this one, though. You have too much of my art already.”

“I could never have too much of anything relating to you, love.” Seonghwa smirks, placing his hands on Hongjoong’s thighs and pressing their lips together.

Hongjoong allows himself to melt into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck. Suddenly, however, he has a much better idea. He brings one hand back to tug loosely at Seonghwa’s tie as he separates their mouths, instead trailing kisses across his jaw and punctuating the action with a teasing roll of his hips.

Seonghwa groans, despite the anticipatory glint in his eyes. “In my office, again?” He questions.

“I’m sure you remember how good it was last time.” Hongjoong whispers, his breath ghosting over Seonghwa’s ear.

“Oh, I certainly do.”

Hongjoong gets off of Seonghwa’s lap, fixing the other with a sultry look. He lets his hands trail lightly down Seonghwa’s chest, then his stomach, then his thighs as Hongjoong sinks to his knees in front of him. They maneuver so that Hongjoong is under the desk, hidden from the view of anyone who might walk in.

Just as Hongjoong is sliding his palm up to press against the other’s growing erection, a loud knock startles him, and he pulls his hand away suddenly as Seonghwa sits up straight in his chair. Seonghwa gives Hongjoong a reassuring glance before picking up his pen, feigning interest in the documents spread out before him.

“Come in.” Seonghwa calls, and Hongjoong hears the person step into the room and close the door behind them with slightly too much force.

“Seonghwa.” The familiar voice causes Hongjoong to freeze. “I came to see you about an unusually large expense authorized on the family account some two weeks ago. Conveniently, there seems to be no indication of what it was for, and since I did not do it, I assume it was you.”

Hongjoong can clearly hear the smirk in Seonghwa’s voice when he replies. “Of course it was me, father. But did you forget I’m now the sole owner of the family business, and by extension, the family accounts? I’m afraid you no longer control what I do with the money.”

The three sit in tense silence for a moment. Hongjoong assumes Seonghwa and his father are having some kind of non-verbal argument, exchanging challenging looks that he can’t see.

When Mr. Park finally speaks, it’s with a great amount of poorly repressed anger. “I will not have my son ruining the family name with whatever kind of illicit activities you’re getting up to with that money—”

“Illicit activities?” Seonghwa barks a laugh, then pauses before continuing coldly. “Fine. Since you asked me so _nicely,_ I’ll tell you what it was for. It was an engagement ring.”

Hongjoong has to suppress a gasp at the admission. He fiddles nervously with said ring as Mr. Park sputters incredulously somewhere on the other side of the desk.

“An _engagement ring?_ But you—you—” The older man flounders.

Seonghwa sighs, pushing his chair back and subtly glancing at Hongjoong’s no doubt shocked expression. He meets Hongjoong’s eyes reassuringly, as if to ask, _do you trust me?_

Of course, the answer is yes. Hongjoong swallows determinedly. Seonghwa extends a hand, and Hongjoong takes it, allowing the other to help him climb shakily to his feet.

When he finally gets a look at Seonghwa’s father, his face is a reddened mask of surprise and horror. Hongjoong smiles sheepishly, his hand still interlocked with Seonghwa’s.

Seonghwa’s tone is calm, but Hongjoong recognizes the underlying satisfaction. “Father, this is my fiancé, Kim Hongjoong, whom I love very much.”

Mr. Park doesn’t make a sound, his eyes darting wildly between Seonghwa, the desk, and Hongjoong. Hongjoong doubts that he’s even breathing, especially as his face gets progressively redder as his gaze snaps to Hongjoong, specifically his torso. There’s nothing more that Hongjoong wants in the moment than to make a comment about them already having met, in a way, but he restrains himself. He looks to the side and catches the smug expression on Seonghwa’s face.

Without another word, Mr. Park turns on his heel and storms out of the office, slamming the door and sending a flurry of papers flying off of the desk.

As the dust settles, Hongjoong and Seonghwa both turn to each other and laugh. Hongjoong has to separate their hands to clutch at his side, giggling as he replays the scene in his head.

“Okay, that was absolutely worth being interrupted.” He says, wiping a tear from his eye.

Seonghwa grins back at him, his tie still loose and hair slightly disheveled. “It wasn’t the way I imagined coming out to my family, but fuck if it wasn’t entertaining.”

Hongjoong takes his fiancé’s hand again, stepping closer to where Seonghwa is still seated. “I love you.” He whispers, voice carrying over the gentle breeze from the window.

“I love you too.”

With that, Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong deeply, pulling him closer by the worn strings of his old tie-dye hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and if you want more Seongjoong, I recommend reading my fics [At Least As Deep As The Pacific Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230096) and [Getting Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116404).


End file.
